Anthology
by Black RRaven
Summary: Poems are sometimes boring yes,  but I'm recording mine anyway
1. won't again

**just a poem, but i wrote it on 12/12/06****  
**

* * *

**Won't Again**

The snow falls

The trees are bare

The icicles glisten

Winter has come

Winter is here

Winter can't stay

Winter can't stay

The snow melts

The tree rots

The icicles break

Winter is away

Winter is gone

Winter won't come again

Winter won't come again

The flowers bloom

The leaves grow

The grass is green

Spring has come

Spring is here

Spring can't stay

Spring can't stay

The flowers wither

The leaves are scorched

The grass is yellow

Spring is away

Spring is gone

Spring won't come again

Spring won't come again

The sun is high

The water is cool

The heat is heavy

Summer has come

Summer is here

Summer can't stay

Summer can't stay

The sun sets

The water is cold

The heat is colder

Summer is away

Summer is gone

Summer won't come again

Summer won't come again

The leaves turn into color

The wind blows

The leaves fall off

Autumn has come

Autumn is here

Autumn can't stay

Autumn can't stay

The leaves buried under snow

The wind is icy

The leaves rot to the ground

Autumn is away

Autumn is gone

Autumn won't come again

Autumn won't come again

Winter is gone

Summer is gone

Summer is gone

Autumn is gone

They won't come again

Not one more time

Goodbye the snow, the flowers

The sun, the colored leaves

Their time is up

Its goodbye forever

Their time is up

And so is mine

* * *

**I hoped you liked it...even if you didn't review anyway**

**please review**

**please review**

**please review**


	2. Thousands Above

This is just a short one shot but its all mine this time

I own it!!!!!!

* * *

**Thousands Above**

Abonné, that used to be my nickname, back when life was fun and full of books, the great thick wonderful books. Life was bursting with joy with my mom, younger sister, and me (my dad died when I was five). But somehow it was dull. I wanted excitement. As I grew up I longed to break free. Little that I know that I would soon get it, and regret it until the day I die.

When Germans started to occupy Liege (Belgium), when I was thirteen, my mom was stressed out too much. Then two months later, when the new girl, Idolee, came, the abuse started. I found comfort in Idolee though. She was kind, pretty and fun-everything a girl wanted to be. Everyone was her friend.

My sister and I turned thirteen and sixteen when Hitler took over Liege completely. A month later my mom abused like never before-verbally and physically. As I cried that night, kids from my school had a party. Idolee pulled me in. I knew I shouldn't have, but at this point I didn't care. Time flew by at maximum speed. Although the party stopped at 3:30, I didn't go home. Mom would kill me (maybe even literally or close).

From then on the Eleventh Street gang was the only thing that mattered. Though the idea of a gang is bad they taught me something. For example, I learned how to use a gun, friendship, and the bonds of a gang. Three months later I was the best shooter in my gang, or anywhere to be known. I was now proclaimed from Abonné to Oeil D'aigle- from reader to eagle eye.

Two months later Hitler visited. He wanted to recruit me for his team because my reputation had reached him. When I looked back at my family I saw they no longer cared for me-not even my sister, Emily. Before the tears could drop from my cheek, I joined. The Jewish star that hung around my neck would only lead me to death, but anything was better than now. He didn't seem to know that I was 1/5 Jew. No one ever did pull out the punishment. Instead I became a favorite of Hitler's. I had flown my way to the top, the best of the best, only second to my master, Adolf Hitler. Every kill I was a part of. Cries and screams of the idiot Jews only fed me power. Thick, black screens had covered 1/5 of me.

As I was loading my gun for a shooting one day, my neck started to itch. Scratching it, I found a thin, gold chain. Studying it, I found my Jewish star. Memories as Abonné flashed through my eyes, the screens had been lifted. I felt tears swell up in my eyes. I saw my mom sing my sister and me to sleep. Then I saw my sister and me playing in the snow. Finally I saw my dad. He was in a slight ghost form. The Jewish star hung around his neck and sung back and forth. The look in his eyes pierced my heart. It wasn't his warm, brown ones, but cold, black ones, starring at me with pity. Hot tears ran down my cheeks.

"Stop," he cried and dissolved into the same blackness of his eyes.

"Get ready," shouted a commander.

I quickly wiped my tears away and looked at the rows of Jews before me. Oeil D'aigle was back. Many of them stood tall with straight shoulders and high chins. But many of them were crying hysterically and begging for mercy.

"Get set," the same commander shouted.

I lifted my gun and aimed at a random lady in the back with a girl, not too young but not that old. Reflex pulled the trigger back as the commander said go. Lowering the gun, I saw the girl crying at my victim's body. The guilt hit me-for two reasons. One I had killed an innocent person. And two, it was my mom, brought here because of who she married. Emily, beside her, looked up to me, but I dared not meet her eyes. Dead people left my eyes as I walked to my quarters before anyone could see my big, red, puffy eyes. Emergency supplies were stuffed into an old, brown pack. Instantly, my feet headed for the gates. What was left of my future, I didn't know, but I knew I had to get out.

Somehow I had started a big mess. Life was great as Abonné. Why I threw it all away still puzzles me. I was forced to see thousands of people die-MY people. Stopping more people from their fate was my only goal. I had to do whatever it takes to save them from "his majesty". First of all I had to get out. Being the star of Hitler got me this far, but how much longer? The future ahead was a mystery-to me and the hopes of my people. . .

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyied it and thankyou :

slipshod

mary

HealingRain


	3. nice and perfection

**happy new years everyone! **

* * *

**Nice and Perfection**

What is nice and perfection?

Do you really believe in such a thing?

How is it reached?

How can t be?

No,

No, it can't,

Not in my world,

For my world is life,

You live and you learn it

* * *

review please!


	4. SonnetWar

just a sonnet for school and my friend convinced me to post it..hope you guys like it

fan fiction deletes the spaces but it is in a A,A,B,B C,C,D,D E,E,F,F G,G rhyme scheme

* * *

Run! Run for your lives;

Run ten times harder for every solider that dies,

Charge head on,

Scream and cry like true warriors till dawn.

Shout for the money! Shout for the power! Shout for the pride!

Sing for what starts war despite your side,

Stand strong, do not get lost in the pain,

Dig your feet into the ground for war-like the moon, will continue to wax and wane.

The three ravens soar across the battlefield like predators seeking their prey.

They laugh at the foolish people from where they lay.

Who is next? To them it is but a mere game that will always last.

How are their beaks not sore from the job that goes by so fast?

When it is over in fate's eyes, are you more than a mere pawn?

All this for money? Power? Pride? Shake your brother's hand for you cannot feel greed in that bond.

* * *

review please...

review please...

review please...

review please...

review please...

review please...

p.s. hope you hate war as much as i do...


End file.
